What if?
by MischievouslyManaged
Summary: What if the reason for Sirius not trusting Remus wasn't as simple as it seemed? What if Severus saved James and Lily before Voldemort got to them? What if Sirius didn't get hit by the curse and fall through the veil? What if Albus never fell from the Astronomy tower? What if in order to save Severus, Albus would have to visit his long lost enemy? Rating for language.
1. Sirius in Turmoil

**Chapter One.**

 **So, here we go! My rewrite, as promised! All of the flashbacks are in the first person because. SO let's start at Sirius' home. The one he bought with his uncle's money. It's about a week before James and Lily 'die'. It is a hot day in the middle of October. As in other stories I have written but not yet posted, Sirius has a daughter. But Voldemort kills her mother. That detail, is not in this story. Sorry…**

Sirius gazed out of his window. He could hear and see Sienna playing in the garden. Albus had helped him set up some wards around the premises so that no one could get in and hurt his daughter. He was currently debating whether or not to tell Albus that Peter was the Potter's secret keeper nit him. ' _Though surely he already knows that…'_ Sirius thought. He had taken his eyes and ears away from the window and his daughter and turned to his desk, re-reading James' last letter. Oh, how he longed to see his best friend and his family again. He missed them all greatly. They had gone in to hiding only a week after her death. But in that week they had helped him a great deal with Sienna.

"Daddy?" Sienna said knocking on the door.

"Ah, hello Sie. Are you okay?" He asked smiling as his 3 year old daughter.

"Yeah. Can you read me pease?" She begged.

 _'She looks so much like her mother'_ He thought to himself, nodding for her to get the book. He sometimes hated looking at her, due to the painful reminded of what he had lost only months ago. Sienna came back with a book ' _Beauty and the Beast'_ her favourite. She read it to Remus when he visited. She said that even werewolves deserve a princess. Sienna adored Remus, she looked up to him. If Sirius wasn't there then he would be. Sirius knew he should be grateful that Remus could be there for Sienna, if anything happened to him, but for some reason he felt an inexplicable surge of anger towards the werewolf, and he had to stop himself from swearing. 'The damn lying werewolf.'  
Sienna noticed that he looked worried and he smiled down apologetically at her.

"I'm fine hun. So what page were we on." He smiled.

He read the story and then made them both some chicken and rice for dinner. They sat rather quietly; listening to the clinking of cutlery against china.

"Why can't we see Auntie Lily?" Sienna said suddenly.

' _Another someone she adores.'_ He thought before saying "She is in danger, Albus has put her, James and Harry somewhere safe, so no one can find them." He said taking a swig of my butterbeer. "I have another meeting tonight. Megan will be here in an hour and will put you to bed."

"But daddy. You never put me bed anymore." She hissed.

He hated leaving her but he had no choice, he and Moody had to give in their reports and then listen to Severus explain something…  
 _  
The meeting…_

Sirius sat between Remus and Moody. Several new scars had formed across his friends face. _'Filthy werewolf. Spy for Voldemort.'_ Sirius sucked in some air and whispered "shut up" Remus looked at him and frowned, watching as Sirius shook him off. Then Severus stood up. Albus hushed the group and told both Remus and Sirius to stay calm.

"Now Severus has something very important to tell us. In NO circumstances are you to yell at him." Albus explained.

"Yes. So..." Severus stammered, as he stood up in front of the entire order. "I am the Death Eater that overheard the prophecy. I told the Dark Lord. He interpreted it as the Potters, but there were other… families." He said glancing at the Long bottom's.

Sirius stood and stared at Severus. Emotionless. Albus couldn't even use Legilimency to see what was going through his mind. Sirius, had become fairly skilled in Occlumency, but Albus knew he wasn't using it.

"I didn't know he would think it was them, Sirius." Severus began, but closed his mouth when Sirius held his hand up to him.

"They have to hide, because of you?" Sirius asked, his voice monotone.

"Yes." Severus said, trying to sound like he wasn't scared.

"You are an arsehole, Severus Snape." Sirius frowned, before walking out of the room.

He walked out of the abandoned building, on to the street in an almost deserted part of London at night. He walked towards his old home. The place he had been saved from, by James… and Lily.

 _Flashback…_

 ** _I lay on my bedroom floor, in my own blood, battered and bruised. My parents had forced me home for Christmas this year. It was my sixth year. I really didn't want to be here. Things had gotten worse each day. Part of me was trying to piss my parents off, but the other part of me was trying to stay away from them. I hid under my bed most of the time. Out of sight, until Kreacher came in one day and discovered the my hide out. Out of the blue, one Walburga stormed in to my room and dragged me to the top of the stairs by my ear, and threw me down each flight. At the bottom of the stairs I was met by my tall pale faced nightmare… Voldemort._**

 ** _"Bellatrix tells me you have been a bad boy. I must punish bad boys… CRUCIO!" He hissed, sounding just like a snake._**

 ** _I felt electricity burn through my spine and a punching feeling in my head._**

 ** _"STOP!" I yelled out. "PLEASE! STOP!"_**

 ** _"NO!" Voldemort shouted. "You deserve to be punished."_**

 ** _He nodded once at Orion Black, who stood and grabbed me by the neck. Lifting me to my feet, as the curse subsided. Orion made me stand against the wall and handed his belt to Walburga. She whipped and slashed at my back like she was chopping wood. I bit down on my lip so hard I pierced straight through it. I began to wheeze and bleed from my nose. Suddenly the pain began to subside. I realised my mother had stopped, but then I felt it… The blow. It was usually with a candle stick, but this felt sharper and it didn't hurt in my head. It felt like something had been struck in to my abdomen, I looked down. I saw a familiar looking dagger sticking out of my stomach. My breath got caught and I blinked. I couldn't breathe as I took a hold of the dagger and took a better look at the design on the handle… Bellatrix. I turned to face my parents and there she stood, between them. Smirking with that sadistic smile. I tried to catch my breath, quickly drawing my wand and firing a stunning spell at them. I ran to my room and shut the door. I wheezed harder than before a scribbled a note to James. I watched my owl leave as I gradually lost consciousness. Everything was black until I heard the knock on my window, I opened my eyes and saw the blur of a person in my window. I squinted, to try and see them better. There were two people in the window, a boy and a girl. The girl had her wand out and pointed it at the window. Next thing I knew there was a harsh cold breeze in my face. I closed my eyes again, and the next time I opened them, James and Lily were sitting in front of me._**

 ** _"Sirius? Sirius? Look at me buddy?" James asked shaking my shoulders._**

 ** _"James. Someone's coming upstairs." Lily said panicked._**

 ** _"No." I gasped, trying to sit up._**

 ** _"No lay down mate. I've got it." James said muttering some spells, pointing his wand at the door._**

 ** _"You're alright Sirius. I promise you." Lily said stroking my hair back. "We're going to get you out of here."_**

 ** _"Ready Lily?" James asked grabbing a hold of my leg._**

 ** _Lily nodded and took my arm. Then after a horrible lurch and a sinking feeling, I was in the Potters living room…_**

 _Flashback end…_

He looked up at the tall black building. It looked as abandoned as always. 'Only people the owner of the house wanted to see it could see it.' He remembered his dad saying. He shook his head and glared in to each individual window. Nothing. Empty maybe, _or teaming with Death Eaters_ Sirius thought. He walked back in to the centre of London and sat down in an empty coffee shop. He stirred the coffee absentmindedly until and familiar grey wizard sat down beside him.

"He didn't know, Sirius." Albus told Sirius.

"I don't give a fuck! My best friend and his family are in danger because of him!" Sirius hissed.

Albus looked at the younger wizard as he stormed out of the coffee shop and back to his home.  
Sirius arrived home to find his daughter lying sleeping; she had probably stayed up waiting for him. He looked at her happily and carried her up to bed. He watched her for a moment a realised that he was the lucky one now. He was the one who was free. It should be James. It should be Lily. It should be Harry. They should be free.


	2. Potters in the Wind

**Let's go for a nice trip to Godrics Hollow, October 31** **st** **. It's around midday and James and Lily do not think they will be going anywhere today, dead or alive…**

 _James sat watching Harry whizz around on the broom Sirius had bought him earlier that year. Oh how he missed flying. He missed the wind in his face. The heights he could soar to. The things he could see from high above the clouds. But no. There had to be a God Damn prophecy, and it had to affect them. He longed to see Sirius, Peter and Remus again, to go out on Full Moon and be by the side of Moony as Prongs with Padfoot and Wormtail... Wormtail. 'Oh how I loved the way we came up with that one.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _We sat in the room of Requirement for the billionth time that year. Peter still couldn't get it. Sirius was sitting patiently already in his form. I stood opposite Peter, murmuring words of encouragement. "You can do it Pete. Just close your eyes and focus on yourself as a little rat." Peter nodded his head and I stepped backwards, slipping my shoes on. I had taken them off to transform. Remus and I sat watching patiently, while Sirius did something very dog like.  
"Thick git is licking his balls, aint he?" Remus said stifling a laugh.  
"Probably, thinks he's alone. OI Padfoot!" I whispered picking up an orange ball we had bought with us and threw it at his head, causing the dog to turn and glare.  
I had just begun laughing when Remus punched me in the arm and pointed at where Peter had stood. He was gone. We looked down to the ground and saw on the floor a fat rat. Sirius thought it would be funny to chase Peter, who hid in a mouse hole. We waited ages for Peter to come out and when he did I heard a horrible squeak from under my foot. I looked down and saw Peter's tail under my shoe. I moved away and looked at his tail. I had now got lines on the one side of it._**

 ** _"Shit." Sirius said, now back in human form. "It looks like he has a worm for a tail." He said beginning to laugh._**

 ** _Peter slowly changed back in to a human, holding his buttocks._**

 ** _"Sorry Pete." I winced. "Hey, Pads thought of a nickname for you though!" This put a small smile on Peter, he liked feeling involved. "Wormtail…"_**

 _Flashback End_

"James! Where are you? Albus is here!" Lily called from the kitchen. "And lunch is ready."

Apparently she had snuck Harry out of the room and in to the kitchen for his lunch. I stared for another minute before hoisting myself out of the sofa and in to the kitchen. Albus stood looked out of the window with a grim look on his face; he wore a set of grey robes and looked like he felt guilty about something.

"Afternoon Albus. Everything okay?" I asked taking a seat beside Harry's chair.

"I am afraid not James." He said sadly. "Remus… was attacked the night before last by another werewolf. Fenrir Greyback."

"That son of a bitch who bit him?" I asked angrily, as Lily placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yes. He is in the capable hands of Poppy but… I don't feel as though he will ever fully recover." He said.

"Why do you look as though it was your fault?" Lily asked, polite as ever.

"Because it was me who put him in a vulnerable position." He glared.

"Albus it wasn't really your fault. You know Remus doesn't do things he doesn't want to do." I explained, earning a nod from the headmaster. "Any other news?"

"Yes. Sirius is very close to tracking down several major death eaters, alongside Alastor. I must leave now. I will return with any updates."

Albus left leaving James and Lily feeling slightly alone. James looked down at his hands. Remus sounded really bad, but he knew he couldn't do anything so he stood up and left the room, with his head hanging. Lily sighed before carrying Harry to his cot and laying him down for and afternoon nap. She walked in to the bedroom she and James shared and found her husband attaching a not to his owl. She walked over to the desk and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. His head leant against hers as he sighed. Lilly stood up straight and took James' hand; pulling him up and leading him to the bed.

"Lils…" He gasped as she began a strip tease…

 _2 Hours Later…_

"Best sex ever." James panted.

"Haha. Every afternoon now then?" Lily smirked cocking an eyebrow.

James laughed before looking out the window and catching a glimpse of his owl, flying back across the blue sky, dotted in white clouds. James jumped up and wrapped his dressing gown around himself. He threw open the window then stepped aside to allow the owl entrance. The owl sat down on the edge of the desk chair and James untied the envelope from its leg, shoving and owl treat in its mouth as he went.

 _Prongs,  
You asked about Moony. I'm afraid there's not much I can say. The Head has been somewhat reluctant in what he tells me. But what I do know is that The Head sent Moony to Greyback's childhood home. Merlin knows how he found it! After that, Moony was alone and Greyback bought him to The Burrows and dumped him on The Ginger's doorstep. You can imagine the look on poor Mother Ginger's face. He has been in since.  
That's all I can say for now. I am on to something. Whatever you do, DON'T leave the house. Send my love to Flower… and Kiddo.  
Love Padfoot._

James sighed. Sirius knew something and he wouldn't say what. The family sat playing in the lounge for the rest of the day… At least until 7pm. There was a loud knock on the door. James' head shot up. He stared at the door.

"Lily, take Harry. Go upstairs… Then apparate, anywhere but here. Do you understand?!" He said not taking his eyes away from the door.

"But, James." She whimpered.

"Just do it Lily! I'll be fine." He said finally looking at her.

They both walk towards the door, Lily turns to the stairs while James grasps the door handle. He threw the door open wand pointed in to the shadow. A figure appeared and grabbed his shirt.

"There is no time! Get Lily and Harry." It hissed.

"No!" He said pushing the shadow away. "Reveal yourself!"

"It is your victim of 7 years."

"Snape?" James frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you!" He snarled. "Get your family."

James looked at Severus for a moment before sprinting up the stairs and pulling Lily pout of Harry's room and back down the stairs. Severus led them to their Kitchen, out the back door and in to the night. They hadn't been walking long when Severus turns to look at the house. There was a green flash, causing Lily whimper and James to step back. Severus frowned and took a deep breath before sticking his hand out.

"Take my hand." He snarled. "NOW!"

Lily jumped and grabbed his hand while tightening her grip on Harry. She nudged James to grab on also. He glared and Severus before taking the mans hand…


	3. Running with the Wolf

Finally, you get to find out what is going on with Remus.

Remus sat on the old wooden chair at Lupin Bungalow, smoking his fourth cigarette of the day. He had picked up this habit fifth year when Sirius had caught him biting his nails down to the nail bed…

 _Flashback._

 _There was blood on my parchment, but I was too busy thinking about the Full Moon that night to care. I sat in Charms with Sirius; James and Peter sat behind us, probably discussing Lily. Sirius nudged me when Flitwick called my name and I did not respond. I looked up at the short professor._

 _"Can you tell me the what wand movement we use for the levitation charm, Mr Lupin." He asked in his usual squeaky voice._

 _"Um… Swish and Flick." I grumbled, earning a concerned look from the professor._

 _I returned to biting my nails and looking out the window. I hated this feeling, the tiredness, anger, frustration, anything could set me off. I preferred being the usual shy quiet Remus Lupin, but instead I was the agitated angry Remus Lupin. I'd feel better tomorrow but for the past 5 days I have hated myself. The class was dismissed and the marauders and I headed down to lunch before going to the Willow tree. I sat with my back against the trees trunk while Sirius stood a little way away, smoking his usual lunchtime fag. James and Peter were in detention with Snape and Lily all because James tried to impress her by making an amazing potion. Unfortunately it exploded. I was still biting my nails and Sirius turned to face me._

 _"Here." He said throwing me a pack of fags and a lighter. "Trust me it's better than biting your nails, and once a month won't kill you."_

 _"How will this help?" I hissed._

 _"Because you only bite your nails, because you're agitated. The fags will help you calm down." He replied calmly._

 _Flashback end._

Those were the good times. When they didn't have to worry that they might get a letter telling them James and Lily were dead. When Remus didn't need to worry about others not trusting him. When he could be him, around his friends. When people knew what he was and loved him anyway. That changed when Dumbledore sent him on a mission. He didn't blame Dumbledore. But it was partially his fault. Remus had made Dumbledore swear to let him go alone, knowing how dangerous the mission would be. But he tug along anyway. Stubborn bastard…

 _Flashback._

 _I had gone alone. It was going to be the most dangerous quest Dumbledore ever sent me on. In fact it was. Voldemort had this wise old sorcerer under his wing. He was powerful and needed no wand. My job was to lure him out; he enjoyed cursing werewolves. The sorcerer had gown particularly fond of Fenrir Greyback, who had become the bodyguard for this man. All I had to do was see his face. The sorcerers name was Mildyn (Mild-in). He was savage. He had attacked a muggle family; there was blood everywhere and the house smelt strongly of copper._

 _I sat outside Greyback's childhood home with a thick blanket wrapped round him. I heard a shuffle in the hedge next to me. I wrapped my fingers around my wand, ready. A large Black Dog bundled out of the dark hedge and in to me._

 _"Sirius?!" I exclaimed in a low voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

 _"Just cause we aint at Hogwarts don't mean I won't be here on full moon." Sirius said transforming back in to a human._

 _"This is dangerous. You have to leave, he will kill you!" I said a little louder._

 _"I don't' care. We can die together." Sirius mumbled. "I'm not leaving, besides he is horny for werewolves."_

 _"You have a daughter, leave now!"_

 _"NO!" A loud voice bellowed. "He can watch."_

 _Mildyn appeared in a thick black coat with the stench of Greyback close behind. I could feel my bones clicking as the full moon came in to view. I heard my chest growl as the full moon beamed down on me. I looked to my left at Sirius, as the last of my humanity slipped away. I was gone… The wolf was here. Sirius had transformed back to a dog and Mildyn approached me._

 _"Fascinating." He hissed. "I think I will let Dumbledore keep both mutts. You take the wolf, but don't kill him. The dog is mine"_

 _Fenrir attacked me. I fought back but I could knew he was stronger. I knew he would win. His claws were sharp and they dug in to my skin. I threw him off and he landed with his back slamming against the walls of his house. I looked over to Mildyn; he was cornering Sirius. I leapt, but Fenrir caught me in the side. He fought, biting and scratching each other. Blood was pouring from my wolf form. Then I heard it… Mildyn's curse. I didn't recognise it but I heard Padfoot yelp, I looked over at my companion he was back in human form but Moony didn't itch to kill him. There was a wound on Sirius' face and blood oozed from it. Some part of my humanity crept back in to Moony and anger flashed in to his head. I growled loudly and threw Greyback against the house before turning on Mildyn. I didn't think... I just pounced and gnawed at his neck. Stepping back I watched as Mildyn's eyes faded and his breathing stopped. I looked towards where Sirius had lain; he was gone. Looking around frantically for him I became distracted, Greyback had gotten up again and attacked me from behind. He threw me to the ground scratching, clawing, biting, ripping he was going to kill me. His paw came down on my head and the next thing I saw was Molly Weasley standing over me…_

Sirius was never quite the same after that. Never really trusted me again. I hated what had become of me. I sat awaiting the arrival of an owl. But found the arrival of not on but three people…


	4. Slithery Snape

Severus sat facing Him. The white, bald, no nosed demon. Severus hated him to the core almost like he had once hated Potter. Voldemort was going to steal their lives. Severus listen to his plan carefully, how Wormtail had told him where the Potters were. How he had betrayed them out of loyalty to the Dark 'Lord', it made Severus' blood boil. He had to sit there calmly listening, taking every detail into account. He remembered how the pair met...

Flashback...

I sat staring at the horizon, I had been told to wait here but Malfoy. He knew all the right stuff about the Dark Lord and how I could become a Deatheater. The first thing was that you had to meet him. Voldemort. I don't know why I was here. Maybe I was trying to spite Lily. Maybe I really was just a bad person. The bridge connected the poor, filthy, smelly streets of Spinner's End to the cleaner, richer, brighter village of Cokeworth. It was dangerous meeting him so near to my Lily, but I didn't care anymore, I had tried to apologize. Now it was my turn to be the bully. I could suddenly feel him on my neck. I stood tall and strong, but I was weakened by the red slits that bore down on me.

"Ssserverusss Sssnape." He hissed in a whisper.

"At your service my Lord." I said, trying to be strong.

"Hmmm."

He was gone; he had either decided to kill me or to recruit me. I didn't know how it worked so I stayed put for a while. Then I headed back to my house. It was dark now; I knew my mother would be worried. Not that I cared anymore, she stayed with my rotten, abusive, drunken father. The swine. Had she left I might stay me. I might not allow myself to become branded. But I only had Slytherin now, and if my mother stayed I'm sure he would kill her and then I'd have literally nothing. I went straight to my room and straight to bed. School tomorrow.

Flashback End…

Severus waited until all the death eaters had left and then he apparated. He had to tell Dumbledore. Severus had two days before He would go to kill them. He had time, something they wouldn't. He arrived in Dumbledore's office and begged him to move them.

"Severus, your mistakes are yours. But I cannot move them; it would only be in vain." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Severus was upset to say the least. He made a plan in his head. He had to think of something. He got them in to this mess, he would get them out.

"What if I moved them? Before he got there?" Severus asked from the dark corner.

"Fake their deaths? Well you would need something to replace them." Dumbledore replied.

"Minerva is gifted with transfiguration and Fineus is excellent at Charms. We could work something out." Severus responded as quickly as the thought had come to his mind.

"I think it's best no one knows. We need a plan for the boy. He will have to be taken away from them for it to work. For people to really believe that they are dead." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Lily won't agree to that."

"She won't have a choice."

2 Days Later…

Severus stood outside the front gate of the Potter's Godric's Hollow home. He had Albus by his side. Albus apparated himself inside the house. Severus dragged himself to the front door and knocked. His aim was to stay in the shadows.

"Reveal yourself!"

"It is your victim of 7 years."

"Snape?" James frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you!" He snarled. "Get your family."

James looked at Severus for a moment before sprinting up the stairs and pulling Lily out of Harry's room and back down the stairs.

Lily avoided eye contact with both James and Severus and allowed herself and the bundle of blankets in her arms to be pulled out of the house. James wrapped an arm around Lily and tried to check on Harry but Lily flinched out of the way. Following Severus into the house.

Severus led them to their Kitchen, out the back door and in to the night. They hadn't been walking long when Severus turns to look at the house. There was a green flash, causing Lily whimper and James to step back. Severus frowned and took a deep breath before sticking his hand out.

"Take my hand." He snarled. "NOW!"

Lily jumped and grabbed his hand. She nudged James to grab on also. He glared and Severus before taking the man's hand…

They appeared in a small dark town.

"WHAT the fuck just happened?" James roared at me. "You filthy little-"

"JAMES!" Lily barked.

"It's fine. I want to apologize, but we don't have time." Severus said quietly.

"Wait. How do we know you are not with him?" James stopped.

"Because I just took you away from where he tried to kill you." Severus said obviously. "He'll want to kill me too by now."

"Who did he kill?" Lily asked. "The green flash, killing curse."

"I don't know. But you need to follow me now." Severus said firmly, leading them to a small run down house on the outskirts of the town.

"What if Hagrid didn't get there?" Lily mumbled as she and James followed in a small huddle. Lily was scared, James was trying to be brave. They followed Severus quietly. Severus approached the house and saw the wolf.

"Mutt." He greeted.

"Snake." It responded from the shadow of the overhang roof.

"What is it Snape?" James asked from behind.

"Prongs?" It responded before Severus could react.

Remus walked out from where he had been smoking and engulfed his friend in a hug. Remus, for the first time in a long time, smiled. He turned and hugged Lily, before leading the three into his house.

"Whats this all about?" Lily demanded, tears forming in her eyes.


	5. Tumbling Dumble

Albus watched Severus leaving his office purposefully and returned to his desk. Albus reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a file. Severus' file. He sighed heavily before taking the file up to the astronomy tower and standing to look out over the Great Lake. He watched Fawkes fly around the lake, swooping down to the water and pulling up sharply just before hitting the water. Albus chuckled gently before looking back down at the file and frowning. Taking a seat on the steps he ran his withered hands over the paper file. He cautiously yet hurriedly opened the file. The photos inside sent him back a few years, to the house in Spinner's End...

 _Flashback..._

 _The house was still smoking, the green flames had died out a while ago but the smoke was grey. Albus figured there were still small flames and embers burning. He approached the knocked down door with caution and drew his wand. Albus had been right, he used a simple water charm to extinguish the remaining flames and continued to move cautiously through the house. He passed a small kitchen, toilet and through a living room before he reached the severely damaged staircase. With a flick of his_ wand _, he repaired the structure. Creeping quietly up the stairs he heard a cry, he walked faster up the stairs, to find a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a light, a light shining from a doorway. Albus took a deep breath before entering the room. The sight that beheld him was horrific. Blood coating the walls, yet the room was perfectly intact, a charm must have been put on it to keep it the way. Albus heard the cry again and looked down. On the floor, between the bloody, maimed bodies of Tobias and Eileen Snape, sat 6th year Severus Snape. Severus looked up at his professor._

 _"YOU SAID YOU'D HELP THEM!" He screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM!"_

 _Flashback end..._

Albus blinked hard to stop the tears flowing, he headed back to his office for the night.

October 31st...

Albus could only watch as the house in Godric's Hollow lit up with a bright green flash. He sighed and looked at the floor, he hoped Severus beat Tom there and that the family was okay. He would not be able to speak to The Potter's until after the boy was moved. Albus turned on the spot and found himself in the Hogs Head. He sat at the bar and ordered a fire whisky, but could not bring himself to drink it, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of watching him drink. He walked his drink over to a goblin sitting in the corner, placed the drink in front of him with a small nod and left the pub. He headed into the middle of the street where once again he turned on the spot. This time he found himself in the wooded park at the end of Privet Drive. He fumbled around in his cloak and pulled out his deluminator. He held it up at the lamposts and collected the light from them. He then, pacing himself slowly, made his way down to number 4...


	6. Minerva Purrs

**Re wrote this quicker than I thought. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for any delays, rewriting is a bitch.**

Minerva sat nursing a large glass of firewhiskey. Albus had just told her Severus' plan and the part she'd have to play. She had attended the meeting, Severus had come forward and admitted what he had done. She had been furious and was appalled that Albus would suggest that Severus saved The Potter's. She wasn't the type to drink, but she had taken comfort in the bottom of a firewhisky bottle before. She had once before and that was a different time. Minerva decided The Potter's had a right to know what was going to happen and wrote a note to Lily asking if Minerva could visit. There are somethings that cannot be said in a letter.

 _Flashback..._

 _I sat nursing a firewhisky, re-reading Lily's short letter. I'm in shock. I knew things were bad but this bad? His brother seemed just fine. I had to see them. Make sure everything was okay. I might have to take Poppy but I would be well worth. Especially if Lily hadn't given me all the details. I sent a letter ahead to Mr and Mrs Potter so they knew I was coming. I walked through the deserted corridors that the war and the Christmas holidays had bought the school. Arriving at the magnificent golden griffin statue I spoke clearly._

 _"Jelly Beans." Albus and his odd obsession with muggle sweets._

 _As expected the griffin sprung to life and moved aside, allowing me to pass. I wasn't uncommon for me to find Albus pacing in his study, or hovering over his Pensieve, especially now. But it was odd for me to find him contently sleeping in his bed. I knocked on his door before walking in and shaking him out of his slumber. He looked up at me with those weary blue eyes and smiled gently._

 _"I'm in my nightwear, Minerva." He said softly._

 _"Oh. Shut up you. This is important." I scowled handing him the letter Lily had sent._

 _He sprung out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown. He then took to his desk where he began analysing the note. He frowned as he read it._

 _"Minerva." He sighed after reading it. "Is he alive?"_

 _"I only know what she has written. I want to take Poppy and see if he is as okay as Lily says." I explained._

 _"But of course. Go." He almost ordered. "Owl me as soon as you know something!"_

 _I left. I quickly yet swiftly arrived at the hospital wing where Poppy lay sleeping in her office. I gently stirred her awake and explained what we were going to do and why. She began to splutter and shake with upset. I calmed her down as she gathered all the things she may or may not need to help. We then went back to my office to use the Floo Network. We arrived at The Potter's residence after a brief uncomfortable moment of our guts dropping out of our bodies. We arrived to find Lily holding James as he stared at the floor almost distantly. Like the floor wasn't there and something else was. Lily looked up at us and sprung to her feet and rushed over to us, telling us how awful it was and how he wouldn't stop choking on his own blood and how he wouldn't stop bleeding or shaking._

 _"Where is he, Miss Evans?" I asked._

 _"Oh... He's um in James' room. Up the stair first door on the left." She said returning to James._

 _Poppy dashed up the stairs. I stayed still for a moment._

 _"How did you know?" I asked._

 _"He sent James a letter saying he needed help. He never sends letters when he's home. Especially after... them." Lily explained. "He told us where the house is that how we could see it. His father made it a secret keeper thing. He made his sons the secret keepers."_

 _I turned and walked up the stairs. Mr and Mrs Potter stood away from the bed where Poppy was learnt over a body._

 _"Yes." Mrs Potter sniffed._

 _"Bring him here, please."_

 _Mrs Potter shuffled out of the room. I walked over to the boy and saw his battered and bloodied face. Sirius Black lay completely still..._

 _Flashback end..._

So yes it was true that something cannot be said in a letter. Minerva was surprised Sirius survived that attack, Mrs Potter arrived back in the room with Remus, who bought his mother to the house. Mungo's wasn't as safe as people thought then, or even now. Hope Lupin saved that young wizards life. Minerva stood and tied her letter to an owls leg before sending it off to The Potter's. She was careful to address it to Lily and stress the importance of James NOT reading it. He would never allow his son to be left in that house while they were escorted to safety. But things had to play out they way they would. Harry had to stay. Minerva would not sleep tonight, or any night until the Potter's were declared alive and well...


	7. The Big and The Hairy

**I am trying to update as much as I can :) R/R**

The Hairy sat reading a note from his best friend for the 5th time, hoping somehow the words would change. The Big was obliviously digging in his garden. The Big looked up to see a tall colourful silver haired man walking down to his hut at the bottom of the hill. He put down his oversized shovel and timidly walked over.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." He said. "Yer alrigh'?"

"I'm afraid not, Hagrid." He replied solemnly. "The Potter's... They're dead."

"No." Hagrid said stepping back.

"Yes. Now you must go to the house. Let me know if the boy survived. If he did take him to this address." Albus said handing Hagrid a small piece of paper.

"Yer got it." Hagrid sniffed. "Professor. Who's gonna take care of the boy? If 'is parent's 're dead."

"Never mind that. Just go." He said walking away with his hung low.

Hagrid sniffed into a hankerchief. He loved James and Lily they were always visiting him and cheering him up...

Flashback...

I watched as Gilly was lowered into the ground by Professors Vector and Grubbly-Plank. Gilly was me large white Great Dane. Gilly was an amazing dog to say the least always keepin' me safe and outta trouble. She 'ad 'n eye fer touble 'at dog, always catchin' those naughty kids 'oo tried to sneak outta castle at nigh'. Great dog. I'll miss 'er. Vector and Grubby din't hang 'round to cover 'er body, or to mourn with me. So I shuffle back in ter my hut and sit drinkin' lots of firewhisky, until I 'ear and knock on me door. I walked sadly to open it and found 'em, beamin' up at me, holdin' a box. I nodded 'em in, too sad to tell 'em they should be up at the castle, since it were nightfall. James and Lily walked in and sat on a bench. James walked that box over to me and says "Here you go, Hagrid. Hes all yours."

I frown at 'em as I do when I'm confused 'bout summin'. I take the box and put it on me table. As soon as I let go a puppy come flyin' out of it. I jump back, being in shock and all. It weren't no small puppy, 'ee was huge. A huge black puppy, I can feel me eyes wellin' up as I lean down to pick 'im up. I laugh and pull the two youngster in fer a hug. Thanking them lots as I do...

Flashback end...

Hagrid looked at Fang, he had ben that huge black puppy. He decided then it was best to cry after he had done his job and he headed straight to Godric's Hollow...

The Hairy read the note one more time 'He's here, J.' The hairy grabbed his wand and walked out of his study.

"Daddy, where are you goin'?" Sienna asked sleepily.

"Daddy has to go... I love you Sienna." He said kissing her head and wlaking out of the house.

Leaving his daughter with the babysitter he wiped a tear from his cheek. Somehow he knew that was the last time he'd see her he had a sinking feeling. A feeling he'd had before...

Flashback...

"I don't understand, why can't someone else do it?" Georgina exclaimed.

"Because it's my job." I sighed, we'd been having the same arguement for a week.

"You don't have a fucking job!" She yelled angrily.

"It's a responsibility I have, Gina. I made a promise." I said.

"A schoolboy promise. You'll risk everything here for that. He's already won, whats the point in sticking with The Order." She was getting angrier."you'll end ups ticking us in hiding!"

"Don't fucking give up! After everything that we've done. After everything I've done to keep US safe. To keep our fucking daughter safe." I finally shouted.

"You're fucking someone else. From the order is that it." She screamed. "You're fucking that ugly Marlene bitch, you fucking arsehole."

I slammed the bedroom door on her, and mumbled 'crazy bitch'. I noticed a door to my left open. Sienna stood staring at me with her big eyes. I smiled gently and waved her over. I held her her freshly washed hair, I swallowed hard before ushering her back to bed. Then I left... Truly believeing I wouln't see them again...

Flashback end...

He wasn't wrong either. His wife was murdered that night. He never thought he'd see the light when she was alive, but suddenly his world had become a lot darker. Her funeral took place three days later, James, Lily and Harry were there. That was the last time the entire order were together, Marlene was murdered a week later and by that point it was too dangerous to have a funeral. Sirius pulled his coat tight around his body and walked to his enchanted blue motorbike. He kicked it off the ground and up into the air. It was a foggy night and he flew through the fog. He arrived at Godric's Hollow an hour later. He got off his bike and ran to the cottage, only it was no longer a cottage... it's was a wreck. Windows had been smashed out. Part of the roof at the back of the house had collapsed. Sirius heard a familiar sob come from the door of the wreck. Sirius turned and saw his half giant friend holding a budle of blankets sobbing into his sleeve. Sirius walked over frowning.

"Hagrid?" He said cautiously.

"They're dead." He sniffed. "James and Lily. Jus' dead."

"G-g-give Harry to me, Hagrid." Sirius said shakily.

"Dumbledore told me to take 'Arry straigh' to 'im." Hagrid said looking at Harry.

"Hagrid. I'm his Godafther let me take him." Sirius repeated. "Let me take him home."

"I can't. Sorry. I got me orders from Dumbledore." Hagrid replied unwavering. "Dumbledore will le' you see 'im. Don't worry. Le' Dumbledore figure it out firs' a'righ'?"

"Well. Take my bike then. It'll be quicker and safer." Sirius said looking down.

Hagrid nodded at him and stalked off down to Sirius' bike. He got on and took off into the night. Sirius looked down at his feet and sighed heavily, keeping his emotions in. He thought about just going home to Sienna but then he thought worse of it and headed in to the house. He immediately saw James' feet and staggered up the stairs to sat on the top step, next to his best friends body. He couldn't bring himself to feel sad when so much anger bubbled inside of him.

"Curse him. That traitor. That liar. That fucking RAT!"


End file.
